They Had It Coming
by KittySkywalker
Summary: Rido goes to see Juri and Haruka since they've had their first child. Summary sucks ;-; but the story is good. Based on chap 62. Rido-centric, angsty as well. Please read and review. Rated T just for safety.


Rido walked down the hall the loud clacking sound of his leather shoes on the tiles the only sign of the anger that had welled inside him to almost intolerable heights. She'd finally done all she could to shatter his heart. Juri had left him hundreds of years before and married Haruka. If that wasn't enough to drive him insane then she'd done this. And it was the last straw for him. She'd delivered _their_ first child. He'd come to see the little maggot she'd given birth too because it was expected of him and for no other reason than that.

He could sense his brother's and sister's auras emanating from the upcoming door and he took a moment to collect himself. He had to a least try to be civil- an action that was quickly becoming harder and harder for Rido. He turned the corner and decided to lean in the door way for a moment. His siblings didn't notice him immediately for they were too involved with the child they had spawned. However Rido could tell that the newborn grew increasingly unsettled in his presence. The baby squirmed only causing his parents to smile lovingly at him. Rido wasn't sure if he wanted to vomit or cry.

How could she have done this to him? Even though he expected it, the fact that _Haruka_ had had a baby with Juri only made him all the more hostile. Rido let his head rest against the wooden door frame as he looked at Juri. He'd always thought she'd look even more beautiful once she became a mother and his suspicions were confirmed as he watched her.

Juri's delicate features were even softer now and she looked angelic as she cradled her firstborn in her arms. A ghost of a smile passed across Rido's lips before he remembered where he was. That should have been _his_ baby. Juri had been promised to him, and he had loved her with a ferocity it had almost scared her when she was younger.  
'_Why didn't you choose me?_' he thought somberly. He would have given anything in the world to see her this happy if it were his baby she was holding. But it wasn't and he didn't have a hope in hell about winning her back now.

He lifted his head off the doorframe and glowered at Haruka. That bastard was the root of his problems. Actually…Haruka _had_ been the root of his troubles, but now it was the little whelp Juri held in her arms that stood between him and his beloved. It was that time his sibling decided to take note he was there. Juri turned to face him her dark curls swaying gently before a warm smile settled on her lips.

"Rido I'm so happy you made it," she said. Haruka looked up at his older brother and smiled as well although it was obvious he was more interested in his child than anything else.

Rido chose not to speak for he wasn't entirely sure what might come of it. So many dark and disturbing thoughts and been swirling around his head all having to do with the murder of that one child so he didn't want to risk something slipping out. Juri noticed the look on her bother's face but decided not to call him on it something which Rido was glad for. He knew his scowl must have been visible and even though he gave a great effort to put on an indifferent mask it wasn't as easy as it looked. Juri looked down at the infant then back up to Rido.

"We named him Kaname…Do you want to hold him?" she asked hopefully. Rido had to refrain from snorting indignantly. Did she honestly think that if he held the tiny thing it would win him over?

"No," he said evenly. Juri's smile fell and Rido was disturbed how he enjoyed that nowadays rather than hope to prevent such a thing. Haruka gently took the baby from Juri and walked over to Rido. He held the baby out to him offering yet almost commanding the older Kuran to take the little one.

Rido fixed him with a cold stare and he noticed Haruka seemed to get a little nervous. No matter how cocky Haruka could get because he had gotten Juri in the end, he always remembered that his brother could wipe the floor with him. But Rido held out an arm and Haruka gave a small smile as he handed Rido his nephew. Rido had been told the child was a boy but he was already too infuriated to think about him as an heir to the Kuran throne.

Rido held the baby as one might hold a sack of potatoes. He wasn't very interested about whether he dropped it or not and only had a one arm grip on the little vermin. The baby slowly opened his eyes settling his gaze on Rido offering a small baby's smile, only to begin to cry once he saw the dark face scowling at him. Unfortunately Rido wasn't bothering to keep his own aura in check so the anger around him was so unsettling to the baby he couldn't help but release the contents of his bladder and utter little scared cries. Juri gasped and jumped when she saw the yellow bodily fluid stain Rido's coat and work its way to the floor.

"Rido I'm sorry!" she said. Haruka made a move as if to come and get the baby, but then stopped unsure if that would only upset his brother further.

Rido looked at the little pee pot he was holding, and had to resist not purposefully dropping the infant. But the logical part of his mind knew he was to blame, and the child was only hours old and had no control over such things. He sighed softly and gave a small smile.

"It's alright," he said, "just give me a minute and I'll clean us both up."

Juri nodded happily at the thought of her oldest brother wanting to be a part of her child's life. Haruka however was far unhappier about letting his brother walk away with their new baby. As for Rido he had walked out of the room with every intent to find the bathroom that was down the next hall to wash his sleeve and take care of his nephew.

But along the way there was no stopping the dark turn to his thoughts. How many centuries had he wished for Juri and him to share a moment such as this? But how many days had he spent waiting for this whelp to be born so he could destroy him? Kaname was his name. This thing didn't deserve that name nor did it deserve the right to live.

He felt the newborn wiggle in his grasp as if he were hoping to escape from his uncle's dangerous grip. However Rido's train of thought was stuck on the child's name. _Kaname_…Rido smirked as such a sickeningly delirious thought entered his mind it was almost beautiful.

He had the object of his hate right in his grasp with his stupid parents nowhere in sight. Although he had wanted to just devour the infant to gain as much strength as possible he now realized that his nephew could be even more valuable to him. Rido's grandfather's name had been Kaname had he was the head of the Kuran clan. His blood was so strong and so concentrated that Rido couldn't even comprehend the power he stood to gain. And all he had to do was wake his grandfather up with the blood of his nephew.

As if the baby could tell the dark trend to Rido's thoughts he reached up and pulled on Rido's coat front with his tiny hands. It was almost as if he was trying to say, '_Wait. I can love you too, just give me a chance_.'

But Rido wasn't having any of that. Now was his time to pay Juri back in full. He loved her to this day, but it was time his little princess received her punishment for being the heartless bitch she really was. The baby's actions seemed to be more desperate as if he was begging for his life-which he had no idea he really was.

'_Just give me a chance uncle Rido_,' he seemed to say.

Yet Rido would not look down at the infant begging for him to stop whatever it was he planned to do, for if he did look at the baby, he wouldn't have been able to hurt him. They were in sight of the Kuran burial chamber and Rido felt his breathing turn irregular.  
He didn't realize it but he was actually preventing himself from crying. After all his sadistic side was taking over but he still realized the full extent of what he was about to do. He was about to kill a baby-his own nephew-, he was about to kill a part of Juri, and he was about to kill the last good part of himself…


End file.
